


Suits You Well

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: The aftermath of that Spurs First Team photoshoot in which they were all wearing those fancy suits.The tags make it clear what this is about.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Suits You Well

**Author's Note:**

> I knoow I barely just posted a new chapter of a fic but I couldn’t help iiit. This fic wasn’t on my immediate plans, but after they posted that photoshoot video and all, I was hit with need to write this one already and did it on a whim. So here it is. 
> 
> Sorry for the spam of fics this month but I’m posting chapter 2 (KaneSon chapter) of [Spooky Spooks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114550/chapters/66210952) tomorrow~

Eric couldn’t hold back anymore. Winks was accidentally driving him crazy. 

He never thought a simple photoshoot day would turn into something so heated. It wasn’t the first time Dier saw Winks wearing a suit, but it doesn’t mean that those instances were common nor that it didn’t affect him. Harry always looked great, but he looked particularly hot today with that suit covering his perfect small body features. Eric couldn’t stop getting distracted looking at that beautiful man, staring at him whenever he got the chance or trying his best to smoothly glance over his body. Winks must have noticed at some point that Eric couldn’t stop checking him out, because he started to look at him as well, meeting his eyes whenever Eric was looking. 

As soon as they had their break for the first part of the photoshoot and the photographers crew had to mess around with some technical things for the time being, Eric went towards Harry. Before anyone could notice, he leaned down and whispered into his ear. 

“Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes.” 

Winks froze for a second and before he could give any reaction, Eric walked away towards the one-person type of bathroom that was just outside which he was referring to. 

He entered the room in which he knows no one would bother him and then waited the two minutes. Just as expected, the door opened not long after, revealing Harry there. He smoothly entered the room and closed the door. 

“Lock it.” 

Winks complied, nervously reaching for the door again only this time to make sure no one would come in. 

Eric took a moment to fully observe Harry, taking in his gorgeous features that were accentuated by that fancy suit that made him look so classy and breathtaking. Winks was just standing there in place, noticing how Dier was observing him with something intense hidden in his eyes, and the brunet couldn’t help but start looking at Dier with the same look and thought; Dier himself looked quite hot too. Eric broke the distance between them, pulled Harry forward, turned him around and then suddenly cornered the smaller man against the wall. He grinded his already hard cock against Winksy’s ass and leaned down to lick his ear, the result of being driven to madness by that man. 

“D-Daddy?” 

Harry’s voice was already breathless, the situation clearly getting to him just as much. Eric spun him around again, this time pinning Winksy against the wall. 

“You look so sexy, baby.” Eric breathed into his ear. “Daddy can’t control himself.” 

Winks whimpered at those words, bringing his hands to hold onto the front of Eric’s blazer coat. Meanwhile Dier travelled his hands down to Harry’s lower body, over his ass, before sliding his hands inside his pants and underwear, feeling those soft cheeks underneath the fabric. He groped at it, causing Harry to whimper again and this time seek for Eric’s mouth desperately. 

Eric immediately complied, bringing their mouths together for a hot wet kiss, swirling their tongues in Winks’ warm cave. Harry moaned into the kiss as Eric continued groping his ass, before the blond removed his hands from inside his pants and instead brought them to the front and started to rub Harry’s cock through the fabric. 

Harry broke the kiss, parting from Eric’s lips breathlessly, then spun them around so that Eric was the one against the wall. 

“I want to make daddy feel good.” He commented looking deep into Eric’s eyes as he felt his big cock through his pants. 

Eric gave him a small nod, an unspoken permission to let Harry play with it a bit like he wanted. Winks went down on his knees and looked up at Dier, maintaining eye contact as he started to mouth the perfect outline of his cock on those fancy pants. He kept licking and sucking around his shaft through the fabric, teasing Eric’s cock and loving when it twitched. Eric brought his hand to Harry’s hair, taking a firm grip on it and Harry took the hint, noticing how his daddy was growing impatient with all the teasing. 

Harry unbuttoned his pants and brought his mouth to his zipper, grabbing with his teeth as he slid it down with his mouth. Eric couldn’t help but grunt at the sight, his baby always manages to drive him insane with lust. As Dier’s cock was freed, Winksy wasted no time in taking it into his mouth. He gave a harsh suck around the tip before sliding his warmth further down the shaft, taking everything that he could without ever looking away from Eric’s lustful eyes. 

Eric groaned upon the feeling, enjoying letting Winksy play around with his dick as he wanted. Harry felt the corner of his eyes tearing up as he started to properly work on his cock, bobbing his head up and down slowly before increasing the pace as time wasn’t on their side. He tried taking more than he could in his mouth which resulted in him choking a bit, but how Eric moaned deeply and so hotly at the sensation made his effort be rewarded. Winks kept going like that for a while, working intently on his cock and sometimes trying to reach beyond what he could, causing him to choke but to Eric feel amazing, until the older man suddenly stopped his movements. 

Dier decided that he let Winksy please him enough and pulled him up to his feet, pressing a hot kiss to his mouth for his efforts. 

“We’ll have to be quick.” He warned, knowing how they didn’t have all the time in the world in that bathroom since the photoshoot wasn’t over yet. “Which won’t be difficult.” 

He added those last words with a small grin, causing Harry to blush at the implication of how easily they can make each other finish. Winks nodded in response and then let himself be guided by Dier who took them near the countertop sink. Eric picked Harry up and placed him right next to it on the counter and wasted no time in opening his pants and bringing them down to his shoes alongside his underwear. He brought Harry’s legs up and then settled himself to be stuck between them as he decided to leave that beautiful suit trouser wrinkled by the fancy loafers. 

Eric brought his fingers to Harry’s lips and the brunet immediately opened his mouth and did as hinted, swirling his tongue around those slender fingers and sucking on them, coating wet with saliva. They had done it so many times that this was enough by now. Winksy let go of his fingers with a pop when they were ready to breach another part of his body, and Eric wasted no time in guiding his wet fingers to his entrance. 

He began the intrusion with one finger, slowly guiding it deep inside his hole. Harry whimpered at the feeling but was already asking for more. Eric complied, adding a second finger to his hungry cave to stretch himself further. Winks moaned and brought his hand to his own cock, starting to slowly rub himself in time with the movements because he simply couldn’t help it. 

“Don’t touch yourself.” Eric commanded. “I’m going to make you come from your ass alone.” 

Harry whimpered but obeyed, retracting his hand from his dick and instead placing his hands on the edge of the counter as he took Eric’s fingers in. Dier scissored his hole wide, prepping him for something bigger and then began erratically thrusting his fingers inside, knowing how much Winksy loves to be roughly fingered. 

This time it was no different as Harry moaned and whimpered, trying his best to keep the sounds the lowest that he could. However, his mind got a bit too hazy with pleasure, because he forgot Eric’s previous command and brought his hand to start touching himself again. 

Dier clicked his tongue in frustration and immediately retracted his fingers from his hole and slapped Harry’s leaking cock, causing the needy brunet to gasp. 

“If you keep disobeying, daddy is going to fuck you _really_ hard.” 

“N-No please, daddy. I can’t keep quiet if you do.” 

“Then obey.” 

Harry nodded frantically in response, promising his daddy that he wasn’t going to misbehave anymore. 

Despite all this dirty talk and playing around, they really don’t want to get caught. 

Eric decided that Winks had enough of his fingers, especially since he had disobeyed, therefore proceeded to the main event. He lined his cock to Harry’s entrance and the brunet clutched onto the front of his blazer right after, bringing Eric closer to his body, not leaving any space left between them. Dier started to guide his member inside, breaching the warm inner ring of muscles with intent, causing Harry to shut his eyes tight as his mouth hanged obscenely open in a silent lasting moan. 

Once his cock was seated inside, Dier began moving as he mouthed on Harry’s neck and ear, enjoying the moans that Winksy tried his best to keep the lowest in volume, but loud enough for Eric to appreciate them. It didn’t take long for Dier to increase the pace of his thrusts, his shaft reaching in deeper and deeper, not wanting to waste any time as he grew impatient for more. Harry’s grip on him tightened and his whimpers plus moans also increased, but he started biting down on his lower lip to stop some of the sounds from becoming too loud. 

Eric was loving the contorting faces and sounds coming from Winksy once he began aiming on that sweet spot of his that he knew so well how much the younger man enjoyed. They were both sweating under the fancy suit, everything in that small room becoming too heated and the atmosphere suffocating. Dier increased the power of his thrusts, going harder and quicker deep inside his hole, frowning and grunting as he worked hard to make them feel wonderful. By the way they were going at it, they definitely wouldn’t last long. 

They looked completely dishevelled, their suits wrinkling everywhere and Harry’s hair becoming a mess and their faces flushed because of the hot mess, making them look so desperate and needy if someone else were to see them. Eric was really putting it into Winksy, hitting his prostate repeatedly as he grunted and moaned deeply, his own sounds combining so perfectly with Winksy’s that were growing higher and higher. They were clearly reaching their high already. 

“E-Eric, we can’t— A-Ah! Get the—Mmm, s-suits dirty!” 

He has a point. Yet that didn’t make Eric stop his harsh thrusts into his ass, still bringing them closer to the edge. 

“Then I’m going to come inside you, baby. I’m going to fill you up.” Eric filthily pointed out his solution, his voice breathless as he moaned through it. “And you’re going to take all of it.” 

Harry whimpered loudly at those words, loving the thought of it. 

“W-What about me?” Winks asked between moans. “Where do I come, daddy?” 

“In my hand, and you’ll lick it clean afterwards.” Eric replied his other solution and dared to add. “Just like a good boy.” 

He immediately brought the palm of his hand to the tip of Winks’ cock, knowing that man too well by now to know that he wasn’t going to last long after that. Just as expected, Harry moaned the loudest and obscenest at that as he arched his back yet still clutched impossibly tightly onto Eric’s body as he came, completely dirtying Eric’s hand as planned. Dier reached his climax right after, groaning as he filled Winksy up just as promised, slowing down his erratic thrusts until it came to a stop. 

They were both a mess in the aftermath, trying to regain reason and breath as they came down. Eric still hadn’t pulled out of his hole, knowing that if he did some cum would leak out of it and he hasn’t energy to deal with that just yet. Instead he brought his own dirty hand up to Winks’ lips and the brunet opened his mouth to reach his tongue out to lick all the mess he had done on his palm, tasting himself on Eric’s skin. 

Then Dier finally pulled his cock out of him with a wet sound and immediately brought his hand to guide the bit of cum that was escaping his hole back inside, impeding anything from running down his thighs. 

“Don’t let any single drop go to waste.” Eric asked for. 

Winks whimpered and tried his best to follow Dier’s request, clenching his hole to avoid anything from dripping for the moment. 

“Daddy, I did good, didn’t I?” 

“You did very good.” Eric praised his efforts for today; he even gave his ass a spank as reward. “Good boy.” 

Winks smiled proudly and happily upon those words, his eyes hazy and glossy, a tired yet relaxed expression sprawled on his face from all his body endured. Eric was pulling himself together and expected Winksy to do the same, but he knows how mushy brained that man could get. 

“Come on, baby. We still have things to do.” He softly said as he finally untangled himself from between Harry’s legs and moved to pull their pants up. 

Surely Winks’ underwear was going to be ruined with Eric’s cum dripping from his hole, but that was a part of the fun. 

“Do you think they’d let us take these suits home?” Harry asked with a small voice, starting to regain proper consciousness for the outer world. 

Seems like Eric isn’t the only one with that thought. 

“I’m sure they will.” He answered and couldn’t help but promise. “Round two in my house. Tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is my 31th fic on the DierWinks tag this year. I can’t even—Can you tell how much I love writing about this ship??? But it’s embarrassing how I’m the only one doing so lately thus it makes me look like a crazy person that doesn’t do anything other than that in life. It’s a shame people don't write much about them anymore lol 
> 
> Anyway, ranting aside, comments and kudos are ALWAYS VERY MUCH appreciated!


End file.
